


Fantasy

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge Deleted, Extended and Missing Scenes [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe shares a fantasy with Ben.





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It's one of those nights when the both of them are comfortable simply masturbating, in Ben's case, or watching the other masturbate and talking to them, in Poe's case. Ben can't say he's complaining. There is something about showing off for Poe that's truly invigorating. Showing off for Poe, taking in the reactions he gets even as he does so, relishing in them...that's definitely something. It's during the session that Poe says, "So what are you thinking about right now, angel?"   
  
"A lot of things," Ben says. "Just how close you are. How I'd love those hands all over me, your loving touch..."   
  
"I was thinking the same thing. Do you know what I'd do to you if I could?"   
  
"Tell me."   
  
"I'd kiss you, taste your skin. I bet I could taste the salt of your skin under my tongue, feeł your silk under my cheek. Then I'd mark up your throat so the whole galaxy can see what we did. I could just gobble you, Ben. Devour you. You look so delicious when you're like this, spread and aching for me. You look fantastic. I can just picture you putting on a show for me, and me alone."   
  
Ben moans. He can picture it already. Sitting before Poe, stroking himself just for him, only for him, moaning only for him and pleading only for him. He continues to stroke, even as Poe outlines his fantasy.   
  
"I can just picture you in a white dress. You look so godsdamned delectable in dresses, you really do. And I don't care who's taking whom, if you're taking me or I'm inside you, but I can just picture you, my beautiful bride. You'd make such a good bride, Ben. Wouldn't you?"   
  
"The dress," Ben gasps out. "Oh stars, the dress..." He can picture it, being in a long flowing dress just for Poe, his Jedi bride either sprawled on the bed aching and ready for Poe, or being atop him. Either option is too tantalizing to imagine. He aches thinking about it. "Poe...tell me. What else would you do for me?"   
  
"If I were taking you, I'd kiss you. Kiss you all over, worship your body. I'd suck those nipples of yours until they're hard, listen to you moan and plead because by the stars you are so beautiful when you're begging, Ben. So gorgeous. I'd kiss down your chest -- you've got such a gorgeous chest, love, you really do. So big, so built, so toned. Every part of your body I find more to love."   
  
"Poe..." He's so close now, he can feel it, tensing, aching, eager for release.   
  
"And then I'd enter you. Enter that tight, hot hole. And then just think of the sounds you wouldn't stop yourself from making, love. I'd get so deep inside you I wouldn't know where you ended and I began. So deep inside you, and we'd be one..."   
  
"Poe!" He's gasping, coursing, gushing, and he's watching Poe, who is still visibly captivated by the whole thing.   
  
He slumps against the bed and smiles. "Your turn, Poe. I've definitely got a lot to tell you."


End file.
